


[源藏]和风段子

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: 鬼怪paro阴阳师源×妖狐藏伪双性





	1. 待宵

“你这孩子…成不了什么大器……”  
妖物憎恨着什么人，或是畏惧着什么人，或者爱着什么人，皆是坦坦荡荡地显露出来，不会藏在心底，宁愿咬破嘴角也不吐露一丝一毫——由此看来，正瘫软在源氏身下、与他腰胯黏黏糊糊偎在一处，大口喘着粗气时还要不依不饶满嘴说教的妖怪，显然是只异类中的异类。  
更何况，那还是只狐狸啊。  
举手投足间毁灭一国的宠妃也好，迷惑上皇的妖艳狐女也罢，数千年以来，狐就是淫乐与祸患的代名词啊。  
“哥哥不是说我已经不是你的源氏了吗，为什么还要教训我。”语气里垂着的委屈小尾巴是真实的，像饥饿的鸢鸟般在哥哥身体里进进出出的情态也是真实的。纠缠间腿心溢出的清泉早就溅上了小腹，还沾湿了正在腰腹边甩动的几根金色尾巴，卷在一起的数绺软毛湿乎乎的，半藏眼角泛着赤红，眉头紧皱啮齿忍耐，却被人一把捏住了尻尾根部，潜藏在毛发里的敏感所在让他浑身毛都炸了起来，更别提那人立刻毫不客气地用虎口圈住，仔仔细细捋动起来，顿时连牙关都咬不上了，从齿缝里溢出满是湿意的呜咽。  
他熟知自己身上每一处能陷入极乐的点，所以嘴上拒不承认又有……又有什么用呢，被干得心头模模糊糊，一对纤细足腕被臭小子用手扣住悬空抬起，以两人结合的地方为着力点，身体随着他的顶弄如山涧浮桥般上下起伏——妖狐敏感的肉腔轻而易举就背叛了半藏，身下涌起的湿润和暖意一阵接着一阵，汇成烧入四肢百骸的暖融火焰，汇成凝聚在舌尖滋味无穷的一点蜜甜。混蛋，这个混蛋，他在心中暗骂着，心想自己脸色一定已经烧得不能看，四条尾巴恼怒地缠上了对面的腿和腰，随着抽送的节奏越勒越紧，剩下两条伸直了去拍他的脸颊。  
哥哥已经分化出六尾了啊，源氏边这么想着边拨开挠在脸上痒乎乎的毛柱儿，可面前这恼羞的姿态和幼时的小小毛团没有任何区别，就算变成最强大的九尾，他的反应与现时也不会有差吧——身下人黑发里伸出的一对狐耳由于快感而不住震颤着，即使身为如假包换的雄性，正裹紧自己细细含吮的肉腔却如雌狐的牝处般淫水四溢，湿滑暖热的触感简直就像是为了被正骑在身上的男人狠狠没入、来回抽送而生，直至一同攀上高潮，在这肉壶内射满热滚的白色浊浆——为最大限度地享受淫乐，妖狐的躯体会跟随情事的对象而变幻自如，这是数千年来镌刻在骨子里的天赋技巧——源氏明白得一清二楚，就如同他明白哥哥绝对不会真正地拒绝他，只是将阳具放进去伸伸缩缩、半藏就受用得打开双腿，任他玩弄得眼角湿润，反正自己乐于享受哥哥身体不由自主的侍奉，等到蒸腾的快乐逐步侵蚀了妖狐的理性，再在他身上用上许多练习已久的技巧不迟。  
就这么持续着上倒下颠、来回推拒的淫靡性事，月亮慢慢爬上中天，细碎的喘息随着夏虫的鸣叫回荡在携满露珠的草叶间。兄长额上细汗涔涔，悬挺着的腰肢随着弟弟连接不停的撞击摇晃许久，此时实在经受不住，膝盖一弯就要跪倒下去，幸好被身上人及时伸手一把捞起——然而半藏还没来得及喘口气，这楚楚可怜的情态又激起了弟弟的兴致，也顾不上兄长腰间是如何酸涩难当，立刻挺起阳物又在膣内一阵乱捣乱撞。被顶得呻吟都卡在口中，狐妖急得绷紧了身子乱扭，不经意间被源氏顶到了最深处藏着的细嫩所在，惊得简直要跳起来，却被弟弟扣住腰往那处狠命蹂躏了几十下——实在已经无法抵抗，他口中泄出一道又一道属于狐狸的凄惨吠叫，尾巴又被身上那人再次圈住，在极乐与极苦间他昏昏然地想，源氏快要把自己做晕过去了……  
耳边传来那人不甚清楚的低语：哥哥，半藏，锁紧些，我要泄了……  
混蛋……你这混蛋……啊……  
嘴上这么说着，却不由自主地用仅余的力气咬住他，腰被高高抬起来，在几乎要击溃自己的酸疼之间，快感的泷川终于自上而下汹涌而来、将自己浇了个通通透透，从头顶到尾巴尖都被情爱的浪潮所淹没，沉溺于其中的他慢悠悠朝下沉下去，直到漆黑的水底……

醒来时他身上干净清爽，只有腰腹间还缠着些昨晚情事的沉重。他用手肘支起身，被拉起半幅的竹帘在风中摇晃，草叶上的露珠已经干透了，此时只余于昨夜尽情绽放、现时却已半是枯萎的月见草。  
而怀中的那个人，又到哪里去了呢。  
源氏捻起片草叶，苦笑了起来。哪怕是夜夜的温存缱绻旖旎风流，待到不能再度遵循厮守的约定之时，狐狸就藏进暗处，目送着道路上的对方离去的一骑绝尘，待马蹄声消失在地平线之外，才抖动着尾巴跃回草丛，从此再也不见踪影。  
说到底，无论经过了多少个千年，狐狸都是这样的动物啊。  
他抽抽鼻子，站起身来。咦？除了月见草的味道外，还有别种熟悉的、引得人饥肠辘辘的香气——手间碰到了什么温热的物体，源氏低头以看，不由失笑出声。  
盘子里用竹叶盛着的几枚三角形食物，豆皮紧紧包住内里的米饭、木耳和松茸，外面撒上了一层黑芝麻，各类山珍的香气扑鼻而来。源氏扯着袖子，拈起一块放到嘴边，享用之前还不忘用对着庭院里大喊：“喂，吃到嘴里时不会变成鸟粪吧，哥哥！”  
渺无人迹的空气中不知从何处传来一声熟悉的冷哼。做弟弟的笑得更加开心了，一口一口地将这狐狸的佳肴享用殆尽，手指都舔得干干净净，再摘下嘴角沾着的饭粒放入嘴中——  
成为狐狸的伴侣，真是做梦也想不到的、令人艳羡的福分啊。

END.


	2. 桴蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鬼怪paro  
阴阳师源x鬼藏  
式神play、流血有

“呜……啊！”  
源氏额上绽出青筋来，低声快速吟诵着六甲秘祝，用尽全身力气压下将那只左臂压下去。臂上肌肤泛着病死之人般可怖的青灰色，指爪尖锐如山姥，黯红色泽的奇异纹路从肩部蜿蜒到手背，正想撕开他狩衣的衣襟，将胸腔中搏动的心脏一把抓出送入口中大嚼。不得不再次灌入咒法的力量才稍微止住那利爪的四处抓挠，源氏趁着分神的间隙猛一挺腰，下体再度楔入了几分，一时间也顾不上别的什么了，连忙抬起腰狠撞起来。  
似乎连惨叫都忘了，心跳声巨大得几乎要冲破耳膜，疫病色的肌肤上随着他的抽动泛起与手臂相同的凝血花纹来，仔细看去，竟是遍布全身、狂乱游走的火中之蛇——剧痛下那对如刀刃般锋利的獠牙咬合在一起，利齿狠狠扎进上唇，鬼的血香瞬间钻入口鼻，即使是正处于优势之下源氏也被这味道弄得眼前一黑，差点放松力道，好在他在心神尚未完全丧失清明前立刻重新收紧了腰间肌肉，稍微放缓了节奏，一点点刮开那急切蠕动着的肉壁，细细化解每一寸的深入之后涌上来的无穷快意——待到身下的鬼怪回过神来想反抗时，就扣紧他的腰凶猛挺送一阵，龟头深埋在从未被染指过的细嫩深处狠狠碾磨几下，引得他从喉间发出嘶哑而断续的吼声来，趁此机会立刻攫住双唇使劲吮吸，堵回声音的同时不忘将浓香四溢的恶鬼之血尽数舔尽。  
被这么来回折腾了好几次，身下的鬼食髓知味，竟然学会了随着男人的节奏迎送起来，他收紧腰臀，迎合穴中一次次从头到尾的贯穿，每一寸接触面都被那热烫骚动的肉壁狠命吸吮，刮擦，急切地想要榨出他的精华——源氏发丝间浸满湿汗，鬼的体温要比人类高出许多，被他插入的穴中正如同火狱般滚烫沸腾，又如层层锁锭用力绞住男人插进去的怒涨器官，每一次挺送都能制造出冲破头皮的炽热快感，四肢百骸一阵阵被绳索捆绑般的麻木，简直让人有了被夹断在里面的错觉。  
他只感觉身下热流翻滚，却一直被堵在龙头处紧紧锁死，可怜器官内每一条细小的管都被撑得又满又涨，每一处都在叫嚣着要不顾一切地喷射出来，要灌满这属于鬼的肉穴，要让那浑身上下的青灰色皮肤上都挂满了刚刚喷出来的、又热又烫的白浊液体……  
与鬼的性事宛若魔宴，若是普通人的话，早就被吸干不知多少次了吧。源氏嘴角勾起一丝苦笑，然而身下的恶鬼不见得比他轻松多少，这般生死搏杀似的交合也让他痛苦万状，比人类粗长许多的可怖性器直挺挺胀在腿间，早已被透明的粘液沾得湿湿答答，他拼命挣扎着，想合紧被符咒禁制的双腿，用怒吼和惨嚎恳求禁锢者赐予他怜悯，却不知一切都是白费力气——红蛇从左肩一路游上脖颈，再越过太阳穴盘旋到眉间，源氏看清了他的脸，仿佛被冰晶覆盖的瞳孔边，本来斜飞入鬓的长眉纹上了蛇鳞形状的血色纹路，一直延展到额前；同样的地方还有下眼睑，随着波波快感的侵袭慢慢长出与眉间相同的红痕来，从眼角勾出带着些妩媚的殷红撇捺，仿佛正在宣告着天地间又有人脱离人境，走上了魔魅之道……  
那是一张属于他的血亲兄弟的脸。

交合处的水声之大甚至盖过了两人的喘息，源氏垂下衣袖，鬼满是汗水和粘液的小腹随着呼吸一颤一颤、突然剧烈抖动起来，眼中的冰面瞬间破碎，喉中嗬嗬作响，他第一次喊出了弟弟的名字：“源……源氏——！”  
在他叫喊出声时，小腹上游动的两条带状身形停滞了一瞬，随着主人的吩咐再次盘上了那要紧处——从阴阳师袖中钻出的是两条带着莹绿光影的小龙，从膝盖上游走到恶鬼青筋虬结却良久得不到任何安慰的器官，卷成绳结一般的形状将肉柱围了个严严实实，前后夹紧了细细碾磨起来。  
忍耐良久的器官突然得到了无微不至的抚慰，式神身上细腻的龙鳞和须尾卷住鬼的粗硬肉柱，头顶调皮地拱着软沟，顶端还带着分叉的细小舌头轻舔着裂口里止不住淌出的黏液。一丝丝龙的涎水被送进马眼里，这带着催情成分的小小刺激物让那可怜的龟头饱胀得要炸裂一般，甬道中传来的吮吸力道比任何一次都强，源氏一阵头晕目眩，感到精关在渐渐失守，性器和迎奉他的肉穴同时敏感了一千倍，身下的鬼被他干出泪水来，从冰湖的缝隙中涓涓流下、沿着鲜红眼角滑入发间，源氏，源氏，他无意识地重复着弟弟的名字，被呼唤的人紧紧搂住他的腰，脑海里的唯一一点清醒留给了式神的操控，他要将哥哥送上一生中最极端最激烈的极乐顶峰……  
给我吧，哥哥，把一切都给我。让你身体中的红莲之火，将我俩都焚烧殆尽吧。

下身的禁锢终于一瞬间化为乌有。只是简单的射精就生生刮得两人的性器发疼，源氏身下一股浪潮刚刚过去就又被那如铁的甬道绞死了，一环扣着一环，让他不由自主地往前送着腰，到最后也他不知道自己在鬼的体内吐了多少回精、高潮了多少次，符咒的禁锢消失无踪，半藏哀鸣一声从他怀中滚了下去，精液不断从穴里冒出，将地上铺陈的稻草沾得一塌糊涂——一同化为乌有的，还有他诡异的肤色、利齿和额顶作为鬼之证的尖角，他的身形逐渐消瘦下来，恶鬼慢慢变回了一个面容冷峻、神情疲惫的人类男子，混杂着大把惨白的发丝让他显得比实际年龄苍老许多。  
还来不及擦干腿间的黏液就抬起身，源氏扶住哥哥让他躺在自己肩膀上，再拿过枕边之前就已备好的杯盏，将里面用露水泡好的茶沿着嘴角喂入对方口中。  
“感觉好些了吗？”他柔声说。  
哥哥的左手在空中虚张了张，像是要握紧他的手，却毫无力气地垂了下来——那只手曾在紫宸殿中引开弓弦、一箭射向乌云中的火焰，将困扰整个京的怪鸟钉死在云端，现在却如同被柴枝般干瘪枯瘦。  
源氏连忙伸手过去，小心翼翼地将其握进手里，听着哥哥带着虚弱的嘶哑吩咐：“下次别自己……来了，用式神，或者……其他……办法吧。”  
“别说傻话，我怎么舍得。”  
人类的黑瞳转过来看着他，眼角泪痕未消，好半晌过去终于无可奈何地合上了双目。源氏将他抱回床间，在离身去取水前暗自想道，哥哥，我无法占卜自身的吉凶祸福，但你的命运就是我的命运——为了改变这样绝望的情状我愿意竭尽全力，哪怕烧尽此身，哪怕被鬼怪吞食得一干二净。

END.


End file.
